


They knew

by MalShotFirst67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalShotFirst67/pseuds/MalShotFirst67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first official FanFiction so bare with me here.</p><p>Life hasn't always been easy on Castiel and Dean, but they always knew that it was all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They knew

_“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”_

_”I’m Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”_

_“You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise, no hell, just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have: peace... or freedom?”_

_“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.”_

_“I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I_ _serve_ _Heaven,_ _I don't serve_ _man. And I certainly_ _don't serve you.”_

_“I think the Mark is changing you.” “You’re wrong.” “Really? Because the Dean Winchester I know would never had murdered that kid.”_

Everything came flooding into Dean’s mind all at once. He remembered the literal sparks that flew the moment they met. He remembered teaching Cas how to be more human than Heaven’s robot. He remembered the fighting, almost killing each other several times but realizing that if they had killed the other, there would be something missing in their life.

That “profound bond” that everyone kept talking about was never far from the back of Dean’s mind every time he and Cas had a fight, every time he was angry at the angel, and every time he found himself missing him.

Dean knew there was something more to his and Castiel’s relationship than just an angel who saved a hunter from the deepest pits of Hell all those years ago. He knew there was more to their relationship than just some friends who saved the world a handful of times. He knew there was something more as he got down on one knee in front of Castiel that day and finally professed his undying love for his angel in the dirty trench coat, who happily said yes while Sam mumbled “about damn time”.

They knew they were made for each other as they stood facing each other while Sam officiated the wedding, kissing each other for the millionth time still felt like the first time. They knew they were made for each other when they both hung up their hunting gear for good, settling down in Kansas in the old Winchester house while Sam acted as the new Bobby in the bunker, helping train new hunters while he learned more about the Men of Letters and slowly starting the elite group back up with a few trusted hunters and friends.

They knew they’d made it when they watched Sam beam over his daughter, Mary that he and his girlfriend, a fellow hunter, had. They knew they’d made it when Sam got married to the mother of his beautiful daughter. They knew they’d made it when they would sit on the front porch and just look up at the stars every night, enjoying just being around each other.

They knew it would be hard when Dean got sick. All those years of eating crap food, drinking as much as he did, and living on the road finally caught up to him in his early fifties. They knew it would be hard when Cas’s grace wasn’t strong enough to save him anymore. They knew it would be hard when Dean was told he needed to stay in the hospital because of his liver failure. They knew it would be hard as Dean started struggling to breathe on his own, needing yet another tube sticking out of him.

Sam knew it was hard on Cas as he started looking as bad as Dean. He wasn’t sleeping or eating. He wouldn’t leave Dean’s side. Sam knew it was hard on Cas when the doctors came and said that there was nothing more they could do. Sam knew it was hard on Cas as he stared at Dean and told him how much he’d loved him and that he was sorry there was nothing he could do. Sam knew it was hard on Cas as the doctor pulled the sheet over Dean’s lifeless body while they both cried, Cas saying something about how life was unfair. Sam knew it was hard on Cas as they watched Dean’s body burn. Sam knew it was hard on Cas when he came over and saw him lying in his bed, clutching Dean’s favorite flannel.

Castiel knew he couldn’t live without Dean when he felt his heart literally break more and more every day, hoping that he would come back.

Sam knew it was over when he came over to check on Cas and found the outline of angel’s wings on the bed and Cas wrapped up in Dean’s favorite flannel and jacket. Sam knew it was over as he placed Cas to rest next to Dean, who was buried next to Mary and John.

Castiel knew he was in Heaven when he saw his hunter working on the Impala he was so fond of. Cas knew he was in Heave when Dean looked up and gave he that dopy smile he always gave Cas right before he said something about loving him more than anything. Cas knew he was in Heaven when Dean hugged him and it felt like home.

Dean knew he was home as he held Cas in his arms, that he had all he’d ever wanted in life now that he was in Heaven with his best friend, the love of his life, the man who’d gipped him tight and raised him from perdition, his Castiel Winchester.


End file.
